Amour glacé
by MlleZoey
Summary: On dit que le bonheur est comme la neige, il est doux, il est pur, et... il fond. Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver une neige éternelle.
1. Chapter 1

_ Je m'appelle Jack Frost et je suis un gardien. Comment je le sais ? C'est l'homme de la Lune qui me l'a dis, et quand l'homme de la Lune vous dis quelque chose, il faut y croire._

**Point de vue ?**

« Mon cœur, si fragile et si fort à la fois, bat à cent à l'heure à m'en déchirer la poitrine, beaucoup trop vite pour que ce soit normal. Beaucoup trop vite pour que la crainte qu'il ne me lâche soit assez forte. Car le cœur est bien un de nos organes les plus importants, aussi bien dans le cadre de notre physionomie que dans celui de nos sentiments, après tout il est synonyme de nos amours, de nos peines et de nos craintes. Je galope rapidement à travers les bois sombres, espérant désespérément m'en sortir, car si mon cœur me foudroie de l'intérieur ce n'est pas seulement à cause de l'effort surhumain avec lequel j'ai projeté mes jambes. Non, c'est aussi à cause de la peur.

Je suis poursuivis, encore et encore et les bruissements de leurs sabots m'effrayent si fort que je ne sais plus où aller ne me donnant même pas la peine de retrouver l'endroit où je me situe. En effet, même si mon instinct de survie s'est installé, mes sens se sont complètement mélangés et je me suis totalement perdue. Je baisse rapidement la tête, accélèrent le pas parce que je sais que leur seul but est ma mort. »

Je me levais en sursaut après une nouvelle nuit cauchemardeuse essayant désespérément de calmer les battements intenses de mon cœur. Je bu une gorgée d'eau sentant agréablement le liquide froid s'écouler le long de ma gorge avant d'essuyer d'un revers de main la sueur qui perlait mon front, les mauvais rêves qui me hantaient chaque nuits créaient dans mon esprit la terreur du sommeil.

Je posais mes pieds nus sur le parquet, et les faisaient glisser jusqu'à la fenêtre, observant une lumière argenté qui brillait par de là le ciel, me rassurant quelque peu. Mais ce n'était plus suffisant, sa lueur ne m'atteignait plus assez.

Je me posais dans mon lit, ramenant ainsi mes genoux contre moi, écartant mes cheveux châtain clairs d'un revers de main, avant de laisser mes yeux verts s'embuer de larmes. J'avais encore fini par craquer.

**Point de vue Jack Frost**

J'étais là, à parcourir le ciel, observant plusieurs enfant dormir et fixant le sable doré illuminer chaque parcelle du Monde. J'aurais pu rentrer chez moi rapidement, si je n'avais pas vu ce visage par la fenêtre, laissant une curiosité m'envahir, je m'étais posée devant elle, mais elle m'avait fixé d'un regard vide. Elle ne me voyait pas, après tout, son âge en était sans doute pour beaucoup.

Deux grands yeux verts, une chevelure châtains clairs retombant dans le milieu de son dos en quelques boucles, de jolies lèvres rosés... Elle n'avait pas de quoi se plaindre. Mais ce qui m'interpella fut surtout le moment où elle fondit en larme, et où je venais de me rendre compte d'une chose incroyable. Cette jeune fille était totalement vide. Il n'y avait rien dans son regard, pas de lumière de vie, pas d'étincelle de joie. C'était comme si elle était morte.

**Point de vue ?**

-Toi t'es encore fatiguée.

Je lui souris, et finis par me redresser, le cœur serré :

-C'est bientôt les vacances de Noël, plaçais-je avant de chantonner une musique hivernale.

Une jolie brune et un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs me placèrent une main sur la bouche pour m'empêcher de chanter, par peur de finir toute la journée avec une chanson affreuse dans la tête. Mais je continuais tout de même essayant de faire de mon mieux pour les embêter le plus longtemps possible, avant que nous partions tout les trois dans un énorme sourire. C'était mes deux meilleurs amis, la jeune fille était plus grande que moi, elle possédait deux grands yeux bleus et s'habillait dans un style plutôt gothique, quand au garçon, il avait des yeux bridés sombres, une peau légèrement mat et des lunettes sur le nez.

-Anna. Je te préviens. Je t'arrache la langue, s'exclama Myriam.

Je la lui tirais en signe de protestation et Loan finit par me donner une légère tape sur la tête.

Je fixais les deux adolescents et soupirais, me demandant quand diable allait-il se mettre ensemble, et je préparais déjà tout un plan machiavélique pour les foutre en couple. Tout ce qui me permettait de penser à autre chose serait parfait.

Mais je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps que des mains entourèrent ma taille, et que des lèvres humides s'emparèrent des miennes. Je reculais, légèrement hébétée, mais me repris rapidement et souris doucement au grand jeune homme face à moi : des cheveux bruns, une peau bronzé, des yeux noirs et qui se nommait Nathan.

-Bonjour ma chérie.

Je lui souriais doucement. Je souriais toujours de toute façon.

**Point de vue Jack Frost**

C'est vraiment étonnent le lycée aujourd'hui, de mon temps ça n'existait carrément pas ! De toute façon je n'aurais probablement pas supporter ça bien longtemps, rester enfermé pendant des heures et des heures avec seulement 15 minutes de pauses !

J'avais juste voulu suivre cette fille là, juste voir pourquoi elle avait pleuré, après je repartirais. Mais pour l'instant, elle m'avait complètement largué, toujours à rire, à sourire, à parler. Décidément, elle m'intriguait de plus en plus...

Mais les cours m'ennuyaient tellement que je finis par sortir par la fenêtre qu'une de ses camarades de classe ouvrit pour aérer la salle pendant un mini pause. Toujours à parler de socialistes, communistes et autres. Vraiment long ce cour d'histoire, je ne pourrais supporter une heure de plus.

-Tombe la neige ! M'écriais-je en virevoltant dans les cieux.

De nombreux visages grimacèrent, d'autres s'illuminèrent, d'autres encore restèrent indifférents à la blancheur qui s'effondrait au sol.

Deux grands yeux verts se collèrent à la vitre, et je me figeais doucement, m'approchant d'elle, et je pu la voir. La lueur. La vie. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire, exécutant une pirouette dans les airs, elle aimait la neige ! Et elle paraissait tellement vivante, que même sans mon rendre compte, les flocons avaient doublés de volumes. Et l'extérieur c'était déjà transformé en un paysage paradisiaque au allure de conte de fée, mais la neige m'avait complètement échappée. Je n'avais qu'une chose en vue. Qu'une chose gravé dans mon regard bleuté. Un sourire.

**Point de vue Anna**

_-Tombes la neige !_

Je frissonnais et secouais la tête, comme à mon habitude, je paraissais à nouveau entendre des voix parcourir mon esprit, à croire que je devenais carrément folle.

Et puis mon regard s'était illuminé en observant les gros flocons s'écraser au sol. J'avais fini par agripper le bras de mon amie et l'avais obligé à regarder par la fenêtre.

-Regardes !

-Anna, rigola-t-elle, je n'arrive pas à croire que même à 17 ans, tu sois toujours émerveillée devant ça.

-Ça, rétorquai-je, c'est une des plus belle merveille du monde.

_-Bien dis !_

-Qu'est ce que t'as dis ? Demandais-je doucement.

-Je n'ai rien dis, plaça-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

-Oh, me figeais-je en observant les gens au alentour.

-Toujours des voix ? Me demanda-t-elle en chuchotant plus bas cette fois.

-Celle ci est différente de l'autre, murmurais-je.

-Ce soir, tu viens chez moi. Avec Loan.

Je haussais un sourcil en la dévisageant.

-Tu prends des affaires pour dormir évidement.

Loan était en classe de S, et habitait le village juste à côté du notre, quand à Myriam et moi, nous étions voisine et nous avions choisi d'aller en L. C'est pourquoi nous sortions souvent tout les trois.

-Je croyais, répondis-je, que tu voulais rester seule pour réviser.

-Peut-importe, soupira Myriam, nous allons faire du spiritisme !

Je la regardais de travers, mais elle me sourit et je levais les yeux au ciel, pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle pense que je sois hantée ?

**Point de vue Jack**

**-**Bien dis ! M'étais-je exprimé.

Et je ne sais pourquoi, mais j'eus presque l'impression qu'elle venait de m'entendre, mais ce n'était que des balivernes, elle ne pouvait pas me comprendre, surtout avec l'âge qui nous séparait. Elle était trop âgée, ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas possible.

Je pénétrais par une porte qui s'ouvrit dans la cour et décidais de fouiner les environs, me décidant cependant, après un cour instant à l'accompagner dans la cantine.

-Nathan ne manges pas avec nous ? Demanda l'asiatique à la jeune fille que je suivais.

Je la fixais entrain de secouer la tête et elle dirigea son regard vers un garçon brun qui riait avec une fille blonde et un groupe d'amis.

-Pourquoi j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il est plus heureux avec eux, avec _elle, _qu'avec moi ?

Je fronçais les sourcils et son visage se ferma, laissant ses yeux se vider à nouveau, et je me demandais si son malheur n'était pas du à ça. Mais je me résignais, quand je compris que ce n'était pas possible, la tristesse dans son regard était bien trop profonde, bien trop vieille pour que ce ne soit que ça.

Je fixais la blondasse en question et finit par courir vers elle, faisant apparaître une soudaine plaque de verre sur le sol dure. Elle se ramassa en beauté, s'écrasant sur le fesse et je ne pu m'empêcher de rire, accompagné d'Anna et de ses deux amis.

-Ça c'est ce qu'on appelle s'amuser ! M'écriais-je en la regardant essayé de se relever sans grande réussite.

-Ça c'est sur, répondit Anna en souriant.

Je la fixais en souriant doucement, avant de me figer, ne venait-elle pas de me répondre ?

-Qu'est ce qui est sur ? La questionna Myriam.

La jeune fille resta bouche bée avant de fixer Loan :

-Tu... tu n'as rien dis ?

-Rien du tout.

-Qu'as tu entendu ? S'avança Myriam.

-« Ça c'est ce qu'on appelle s'amuser »...

Je me figeais brusquement, c'était totalement impossible ! Comment avait-elle pu m'entendre alors qu'elle ne me voyait pas ? Comment pouvait-elle me comprendre alors qu'elle ne croyait pas en moi ? Ce n'était pas possible !

**Point de vue Anna**

Je fixais ma meilleure amie avec un air désespéré alors qu'elle commençait déjà à allumer toute sorte de bougie, accompagné d'encens et autres machination que je ne pris même pas la peine de regarder.

-Pourquoi je dois faire pars à ça moi ? Demanda soudainement Loan.

-Parce que, répondit Myriam, c'est comme ça.

Il soupira en se laissant tombé à côté de moi, ayant délaissé ses lunettes il paraissait beaucoup moins sérieux.

-Anna ?

Je levais les yeux vers lui, en le penchant la tête sur le côté pour le pousser à continuer.

-Toi et Nathan c'est pas trop ça hein ?

Je baissais le visage et haussais les épaules.

-De toute façon, rajouta Myriam, t'es trop bien pour ce type.

-Oh, je t'en pris, répondis-je en souriant, n'abuses pas.

-Elle a raison, soupira le brun à mes côtés, et puis vous ne parlez pas, vous ne riez pas.

-Même moi je m'ennuie, commenta la jeune fille.

-Et tu ne l'aimes pas, rajouta mon meilleur ami.

-Merde, rétorquais-je sans arguments, on n'est pas là pour parler de lui non ? Alors faisons ce truc que je puisse enfin savoir si je suis folle ou si il y a vraiment quelqu'un qui me hante.

Sur ce je me posais au centre, alors qu'ils s'installaient à côté, et je laissais Myriam commencer.

-Placer votre doigts sur le verre.

On s'exécutait, alors qu'elle traçait un cercle censé nous protéger et se joignit à nous mettant sa main sur le verre d'eau.

-Vous êtes prêt ?

-Ouais, répondis-je légèrement angoissée.

-Concentrez vous, ne pensez à rien. Si la réponse est oui, le verre devrait avoir un mouvement, surtout ne rompez pas le contact, laissez votre doigt sur le verre compris ?

Loan et moi nous regardions, avant de hocher la tête.

-Esprit, es tu là ?

Je fixais le verre d'eau avec intensité, pendant quelque secondes, mais il est vrai que rien ne se produisit sur l'instant. Jusqu'à ce que l'eau se mette soudainement à geler.

-Ne bougez pas votre main ! S'écria Myriam en voyant la terreur qui se lisait sur nos visages, et surtout, pas un mot.

De toute façon, il m'aurait été impossible de parler.

Un rire franc arriva jusqu'à mes oreilles, mais je compris en quelque instant, que je n'étais pas la seule à l'avoir entendu cette fois, puisque le visage de mes amis se peignirent de blanc.

-Bonjour esprit, commença Myriam.

Il n'y eut cependant aucune réponse, et je fixais la pièce avec inquiétude, je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais hanté !

-Nous voudrions savoir, pourquoi hantez vous Anna s'il vous plais ?

_-Pourquoi je... la hante ?_

-Depuis longtemps déjà, termina-t-elle.

-_Depuis longtemps ? _Répéta la voix_._

_-_Depuis que je suis petite, plaçais-je sèchement.

-_Cela ne fait que deux jours que je te suis... _murmura-t-il.

Un silence régna dans la salle, et je me rendais compte que j'étais en faite folle. Géniale.

-_Comment était l'autre voix ?_

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, laissant Myriam et Loan se tourner vers moi.

-_Comment elle était !_

Je sursautais alors qu'un vent glacial pénétra dans la pièce, éteignant sauvagement les lumières des bougie.

-Chaleureuse, répondis-je sans crainte, harmonieuse, une voix d'homme.

-_Que disait-elle ?_

-Elle me rassurait quand j'allais mal, et autre.

Il ne répondit pas, et j'ouvrais le sujet :

-Vous le connaissez ?

-_Oui. Du moins je pense. _

_-_Il me disait toujours de regarder la Lune, qu'il était là et qu'il veillait sur moi.

_-Cela fait longtemps, Jack Frost. _

Les deux adolescents se figèrent en entendant une deuxième voix apparaître, une voix froide, terrifiante, alors que je restais de marbre et Myriam décida qu'il était temps de couper le lien :

_-_Esprits nous vous remercions, mais nous devons rompre le lien, au revoir.

-_Je pense que nous nous reverrons déjà, Anna Lita,_ plaça cette voix surprenante.


	2. Chapter 2

**Point de vue Jack**

Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis longtemps, depuis une bonne dizaine d'année maintenant. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours ses yeux dorés, et cette couleur grisâtre qui le caractérisait si bien. Il était encore bien faible, et j'étais persuadé de pouvoir le battre à plat de couture. Mais il s'enfuit rapidement, tel une ombre dans le noir, il disparut :

-Pitch tu n'es qu'un trouillard !

Je me retournais pour trouver une jeune fille aux yeux verts, qui fixait la pièce en frissonnant.

-Regardes, commenta son amie du nom de Myriam, j'ai trouvé ça : « Jack Frost est enfaîte l'esprit de l'hiver. Il est souvent dépeint comme un elfe, rapide, espiègle, encore innocent avec un caractère d'enfant disant souvent « hi-ho ». C'est aussi dit qu'il a les cheveux blancs, les yeux bleus et de la glace sur ses vêtements. »

-Quoi ?! M'indignais-je en m'avançant, « hi-ho » ?!

On entendit un rire parcourir la pièce et je fixais de mon regard océan Anna qui secouait la tête de gauche à droite.

-Je suis pas sur que ça lui plaise, expliqua-t-elle.

-Il est toujours là ?

La jeune femme acquiesça et je souris, je pouvais peut-être moi même me décrire :

-Je ne suis pas un elfe, et je ne dis pas ça. Mais j'ai bien les cheveux blancs et les yeux bleus.

-Il dit qu'il n'est pas un elfe, mais que la description physique correspond.

-Demandes lui ce qu'il te veux ! Rétorqua Myriam.

-Il t'entend, murmura-t-elle.

Le seul problème est que je n'avais aucun moyen de répondre à sa question, je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi j'étais là...

-Je.. t'ai vu pleuré. Et j'ai voulu savoir pourquoi.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama-t-elle.

Je m'étonnais de sa réaction et fronçais les sourcils en voyant la colère dans son regard.

-Quand ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Hier soir, mais...

-Tu m'espionnes ! Pesta-t-elle.

-Mais je...

La jeune femme attrapa son sac et partit rapidement, laissant ses amis, et moi même dans une incompréhension totale.

**Point de vue Anna**

Je ne savais pas vraiment où j'allais, mais peut-importe, tout ce que je voulais c'était pouvoir semer cet esprit le plus rapidement possible. Et sans même m'en rendre compte, je m'étais dirigée vers la forêt, courant pour ensuite m'effondrer contre un grand chêne sur le sol enneigé. Instinctivement, je ramenais mes jambes contre moi et essayais de respirer calmement histoire d'empêcher les sanglots qui me dévoraient la gorge de couler abondamment.

Pourquoi je suis là ? Pourquoi mon cœur bat encore ? Pourquoi je vis cette vie et pas une autre ? Pourquoi je me sens oppressée ? Pourquoi...

Un mot qui est sur la bouche de tant de gens, et pourtant personne ne pourrait vraiment répondre à mes questions. Autant que je m'en souvienne, je n'ai jamais pu avoir les réponses, et j'ai peur qu'un jour je ne les connaisse jamais. J'ai peur d'apprendre aussi, qu'elles soient trop tristes.

Et si au fond, je n'avais pas d'existence précise ? Si au fond je n'existais pour rien ?

J'ai un peu le cœur qui se sert, parce c'est la seule chose qui m'effraie le plus au monde. N'avoir aucun sens sur cette terre.

-Je ne suis rien, murmurais-je doucement.

-_Regardes le ciel._

Je m'exécutais en voyant la lumière ronde qui émanait du noir complet et souris doucement.

-Je crois que je suis perdue, répondis-je.

-_Fais lui confiance._

Faire confiance ? Mais...

-Anna !

Je levais les yeux au ciel, non ! Comment avait-il pu me trouver !

Rapidement, je me redressais, et commençais à prendre mes jambes à mon cou, faire confiance, oui mais certainement pas à un voyeur !

Après quelques minutes à courir comme une folle, je m'appuyais contre un sapin et respirais bruyamment.

-Jack Frost hein, marmonnais-je en attrapant un bâton au sol, si au moins je pouvais te voir...

**Point de vue Jack**

-_Si au moins je pouvais te voir_.

J'étais juste posé à côté d'elle, mais je n'osais pas parler, de peur qu'elle s'enfouisse encore, on s'était déjà enfoncé bien trop loin dans cette lugubre forêt.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi et ses yeux s'éparpillèrent soudainement.

-AHHHHH !

Anna balança son morceau de bois vers moi, et surpris qu'elle me voit, je ne pu éviter le coup et me le pris en plein sur la tête.

-Mais t'es complètement malade ! M'écriais-je en me massant le crâne.

-Ne t'approches pas de moi ! S'écria-t-elle.

J'attrapais mon arme et la désarmais en moins de deux, évitant de la blesser.

-Je te préviens, je... je fais du karaté !

-Du karaté ?

Je commençais à rire sous son nez alors qu'elle serrait les points et que ses joues prenaient une teinte rougeâtre. Et puis je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je me suis pris une énorme boule de neige dans la tête.

Et c'est elle qui a commencé à rire, sans s'arrêter, résultat, ce sont mes joues qui sont devenue rouges.

-Attends voir, plaçais-je en posant mon bâton.

**Point de vue Anna**

Voilà, il fallait l'avouer, même si ça m'arrachait la langue de le dire, ce gamin était vachement doué au bataille de boule de neige. Il m'a complètement ensevelit, si l'on peut dire et je ne fais carrément pas le poids. Je suis installée au sol, lui accroupit prêt de moi et il est entrain de m'enterrer vivante, non je n'exagère pas, je le jure.

-Atchoum !

Il me regarda de travers et se redressa, tendant la main pour m'aider à me relever. Mais je le fis seule, et éternuais une nouvelle fois en claquant des dents.

-Je crois qu'il faudrait que tu rentres chez toi. Je te raccompagne.

Je hochais de la tête, et la secouais de droite à gauche :

-Je peux rentrer seule, merci.

Sur ceux, je commençais à me diriger vers un côté de la grande forêt.

-C'est de l'autre côté Anna, souffla-t-il.

-Je le savais, répondis-je en faisant demi-tour.

Il ria doucement et me saisit par la taille, avant de s'envoler dans les airs et moi avec.

-Oh putain, oh putain, oh putain ! hurlais-je.

-Tu as peur du vide ?

OUI !

-Non, non, répondis-je en m'agrippant à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait.

-N'ai pas peur, il faut juste que tu crois en moi.

Je le fixais droit dans les yeux, et acquiesçais de la tête, le laissant gravé un adorable sourire en coin sur ses lèvres.

Jack me déposa devant chez moi et je pris mes clefs pour ouvrir la porte :

-Tu viens avec ? Murmurais-je.

-Évidemment, termina-t-il.

Je lui souris et nous montions dans ma chambre.

-Je reviens. Restes là.

-Je ne peux pas venir ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Je vais prendre une douche.

Il détourna le regard, gêné et j'explosais de rire en voyant que ses joues viraient au rouge.

**Point de vue Jack**

Anna était revenue rapidement, habillée d'un survêtement noir et d'un T-shirt large, elle s'était faufilée furtivement dans les couettes.

-Qui es-tu ?

Je la fixais doucement, avant de me posé au bord du lit et de commencer une histoire, triste ou heureuse selon les gens, racontant ainsi notre bataille contre Pitch et le mal, notre guerre pour sauver les enfants. Et elle m'écoutait, sans me couper une seule fois, je suppose qu'elle imaginait toutes les scènes dans sa tête.

-C'est... juste extraordinaire, souffla-t-elle quand j'eus terminer.

-Et toi ?

-Je suis née. J'ai été en cour. Je me suis fais des amis. Terminé !

Je la regardais sourire, encore ce détestable sourire qui se gravait sur ses lèvres. Ce rictus totalement faux, qui cachait juste sa tristesse.  
-Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin d'un masque comme ça. Pas avec moi.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller :

-Bonne nuit Anna...

Et il partit, la laissant dormir, il devait régler quelques affaire avant de revenir.

**Point de vue Anna**

-Bonne nuit Jack... murmurais-je en calmant les tremblements de ma voix.

Tout cela avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond, avec une nuit qui ce fit beaucoup plus cauchemardeuse que les autres.

_Les bois paraissait beaucoup plus sombres que d'habitude, même si ce cauchemar m'était habituel, quelque chose était entrain de changer, et le problème ne fut plus la course poursuite dans laquelle je m'élançais pour sauver ma peau, mais ce fut le moment où je tombais, et où le visage de la personne m'apparut pour la première fois._

_-Il ne viendra pas te sauver Anna. C'est trop tard. Il est mort, et c'est ton tour maintenant._

_-NON !_

**Point de vue Jack**

-Jack c'est un plaisir de te voir, mais je suis débordé ! Noël approche et je n'ai pas le temps pour...

-J'ai vu Pitch, le coupais-je.

Nord se figea, laissant la poupée de glace qu'il créait s'écraser au sol et se détruire en un seul mouvement. Il courut prévenir les autres, laissant apparaître des aurores boréals dans tout le ciel.

Et j'attendais, et au bout de quelques minutes seulement je pu voir les trois gardiens l'un après l'autre.

-Bunny ! M'écriais-je en souriant.

Le lapin s'éloigna rapidement de moi en haussant un sourcil :

-Toi t'es pas normal aujourd'hui.

Je ne dis rien, me contentant de sourire, alors que des bras se placèrent autour de mon cou :

-Bonjour Jack !

-Bonjour Fée, bonjour Quenotte !

La petite fée tourbillonna dans tout les sens alors que je serrais la main de Sab.

-Pourquoi tu nous as fais venir ? Demanda soudainement Bunny.

-Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Jack.

Les gardiens se tournèrent vers moi et je commençais à raconter en détails, ou presque, ce qui s'était passé, essayant d'éviter de parler de ma bataille de boule de neige, de nos rires, et de ses grands yeux verts que je trouvais juste irrésistible.

Et puis la Lune se mit à briller soudainement par l'ouverture du palais Russe, et je compris à quel point elle était spéciale, et surtout à quel point elle devait être protégée.

**Point de vue Anna**

Comme à chaque fois, le réveil se fit plutôt douloureux, mais cette fois si, il était accompagné d'un mal de crâne et d'une énorme fatigue. Je venais sans doute de tomber malade.

-Alors la marmotte ?

Je fixais Jack d'un air incompréhensif et il me montra l'heure de la tête, il était déjà 14 heure.

-Waouh, m'exclamais-je alors.

Je sortais de mon lit, et soudainement prise de vertige, me rattrapais à la première chose venue. Et c'était vraiment glacial. Une main se plaça sur mon front alors que je me redressais et m'éloignais rapidement de lui :

-Tu as de la fièvre.

-Je vais allée prendre quelque chose.

-Tu devrais appeler un médecin, plaça-t-il.

-Mes parents ne sont pas là et ce n'est qu'un rhume.

-Je ne pense pas.

-Aides moi juste à descendre histoire que je ne me casse pas une jambe, répondis-je.

Le garçon commença par me porter :

-Tu pouvais juste me tenir tu sais, soulignais-je.

-Jamais contente, grogna-t-il en me descendant.

J'attrapais deux tasses et fit deux chocolats chauds, attrapant une boite de médicament qui traînait par là, avant de m'installer à la table.

-Attends ! Dis-je avant qu'il ne commence à boire.

Il s'étonna et me regarda mettre une tonne de chantilly et pépites de chocolats sur les deux tasses, avant d'ajouter un carré de chocolat blanc.

-Voilà, dis-je en tendant une cuillère.

Je souriais alors qu'il s'émerveillait devant le goût légèrement vanillé de cette neige artificielle.

-Je devrais partir avant que tes parents arrivent...

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Ils ne te verront pas, affirmais-je sur de moi.

-Enfaîte, si.

Je le regardais avec incompréhension et attendais qu'il poursuive.

-Depuis hier soir, tout me monde peut me voir, moi et les autres.

-Comment...

-Je n'en sais rien, me coupa-t-il, rien du tout. L'homme de la Lune nous a juste envoyé des papiers d'identité, et cette chose.

Il me tendit un carnet de liaison que je reconnu parfaitement :

-Bienvenue au lycée, lui expliquais-je avec un sourire.

-Oh non, pitiez tout sauf ça...

**Point de vue Jack**

-Le lycée ! M'écriais-je aux autres gardiens, c'est hors de question, c'est pire qu'une prison !

-Jack, si l'homme de la Lune... commença Nord.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas du tout pour moi !

Un homme d'une trentaine d'année se posa devant moi, il possédait des yeux vert émeraudes, une chevelure grisâtre avec des reflets noirs, avait un visage presque sévère et une carrure plutôt impressionnante.

-Tu n'as pas le choix.

-Il a raison, commenta une jeune femme.

Elle devait avoir vingt ans environs, un peu plus peut-être, des yeux d'un jolie violet clairs très étrange pour une humaine, des cheveux blonds avec des reflets bleutés et une taille plutôt fine.

-Sérieux, commentais-je, je ne peux même plus te traiter de Kangourou maintenant.

-Crois moi, répliqua Bunny, je voudrais bien récupérer mon ancienne apparence. Sérieusement Nord pourquoi ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais il y a une adresse ici, et si je peux en croire les papiers, je suis le grand père de Jack et de Fée, et toi Bunny tu es le fiancé de Fée.

-Et Sab ? Demandais-je alors.

-Euh... C'est le fils de Bunny et Fée.

Ils s'écartèrent et je pu voir un adorable petit bébé aux yeux d'ors et aux cheveux blonds.

Ce fut trop pour moi, j'explosais de rire et l'adorable bambin me montra son point alors que l'ancien lapin croisait les bras.

-En tout cas tiens sale nain ! S'énerva Bunny en me tenant un sac, des vêtements, changes toi.

Je ne pu répondre tellement je riais, mais je partais tout de même la main sur le ventre.

-Quel gamin, quel irresponsable, quel idiot !

**Point de vue Anna**

Il m'avait ordonné de monter me changer rapidement, ce que j'avais fais en grognant, prenant la peine de me coiffer et de me maquiller légèrement, avant d'enfiler un jeans slim, mes bottes à lacet noir, un jolie haut rouge et ma veste de sombre. Mais avant même que je ne redescende, il m'avait attrapé par la taille, et m'avait embarqué dans les airs me laissant hurler à nouveau alors qu'il se foutait ouvertement de ma poire.

Et là je les regardais, se disputer, se chamailler et chercher une solution. Quand Jack partit, je me sentis étrangement seule, et la première chose que je fis fut d'observer leurs vêtements. Ignoble pour tout dire, il avait du pécher ça dans une poubelle, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement ! L'homme « Bunny », possédait un pantalon rayé rouge et blanc, avec une chemise rose pâle, et des sandales vertes, le père Noël avait gardé ses vêtements donc ça allait, mais pour Fée... Elle avait une robe, à poids vert, un vieux foulard fleuris, des chaussures jaunes pour faire du sport, et un gilet en laine troué bleu. Et quand l'esprit de l'hiver réapparu, je n'arrivais plus à me retenir, je lui ris carrément au nez.

Jack possédait un survêtement large, avec des bandes de couleurs : rose, bleus et verts, accompagné de tâche noir un peu partout. Il avait enfilé avec ça des baskets blanches et une chemise hawaïenne à fleur jaune.

**Point de vue Jack**

-Anna ça vas ?

Elle essuya ses larmes du coin de l'œil et hocha la tête, avant de repartir à nouveau dans un fou rire immense.

-Qu'est ce qu'il lui prends ? Demandais-je aux autres.

Ils ne comprirent pas non plus, et elle commença à souffler avant de se redresser sérieusement :

-Il est hors de question que vous sortiez habillés comme ça, aucun humain de nos jours ne porterait ces choses...

Nous la regardions tous dépités et elle attrapa une feuille, dessinant furtivement un homme et fixa Bunny quelques minutes avant de griffonner à nouveau.

-Une chemise blanche, un pantalon simple noir, une veste sombre et des chaussures à lacet toujours noirs et classe. C'est le basique, mais je pense que ça t'ira bien, termina-t-elle en lui tendant une feuille.

Le père Noël s'empara du papier avant Bunny et la tendit au premier Yéti venu :

-Vous avez deux minutes pour me faire ça.

Anna commença à dessiner une silhouette de femme, et fit une robe simple, à manche longue, légèrement décolleté. Elle y ajouta une ceinture à la taille, et fit des bottines à talons.

-La robe en bleu marine, pour aller avec tes cheveux, la ceinture brun clair de la même couleur que les chaussures. Et des collants opaques pour avoir plus chaud.

Un yéti pris la seconde image, suivit de Fée alors que Bunny revenait déjà habillé et il fallait avoué que ça lui allait rudement bien.

Anna me fixa de haut en bas et je tournais le regard, intimidé, avant de l'observer dessiner.

-On va rester dans le basique, un pull avec un col en V noir, un jeans, une paire de converses sombre et une veste en cuir.

Je suivis le yéti et attendais quelques minutes avant d'aller me changer. Puis je souris, en voyant Fée tourbillonner sur elle même, heureuse de ses propres vêtements.

Bunny était installé au côté d'Anna et il discutait et riait tranquillement, et la lueur dans son regard me fit serrer les points.

-Jack ! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant, tu es superbe !

Je rougis et détournais les yeux, me contentant de piquer sa place sur le fauteuil rouge. La jeune femme plaça les mains sur ses hanches et appuya sur mon ventre, commençant à me chatouiller un peu partout, pour que je lui rende son du.

Puis, épuisée, elle se posa sur mes genoux, sans ma permission et je tournais la tête vers le côté opposé du kangourou, pour évité qu'il ne voit mon visage. Histoire d'éviter ses remarques débiles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Point de vue Anna**

J'avais déjà inventé toute une histoire dans ma tête, pour faire croire à tout mes camarades que je connaissais Jack depuis un moment. Dans un premier temps, j'avais pensé le faire passer pour un cousin, mais le problème était que Myriam et Loan allait se poser des questions. Et risquait d'en parler à mes parents par hasard. Enfin c'est ce qu'avait dit Jack, personnellement, l'idée du cousin me paraissait génial ! Lui trouvait ça ridicule...

-Pourquoi tiens tu absolument à prendre une place à trois aujourd'hui ?

-Je te l'ai dis, soupirais-je, un ami à moi va venir.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui ? Souligna Myriam en serrant les dents.

-On s'est rencontré pendant les vacances d'été, et depuis je ne l'ai plus revu, ça ne me semblait pas tellement important... inventais-je.

Myriam me regarda attentivement avant de porter son attention sur la porte qui s'ouvrit doucement, laissant entré un jeune homme à la peau très clair, aux yeux d'un bleu océan extraordinaire accompagné de cheveux mi long en bataille presque blanc, et avec un sourire en coin irrésistible.

-Et ça, plaça-t-elle en ouvrant la bouche, c'est pas important ?!

Je fronçais les sourcils et finis par dévisager Jack, ce que je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé à faire puisque pour moi, c'était une sorte d'esprit. Il avait un visage pétillant de joie, des yeux emplit de malice et un sourire réel, un vrai. Il était joyeux, vivant, et surtout, il n'était pas faux. Il n'était pas moi.

-On dirait que tu viens juste de réaliser, commenta mon amie, à quel point il est beau.

Je grimaçais, et finis par acquiescer, Jack était tout simplement magnifique. Mais il est hors de question que je l'avoue à voix haute.

-Tu peux te présenter à la classe je pense.

Jack me sourit avant de commencer à parler, me fixant du coin de l'œil.

-Je m'appelle Jack Taylor, et je viens d'Angleterre.

Il m'attribua un clin d'œil discret, laissant les autres filles complètement déboussolées devant tant de charme.

-Tu vas avoir de nombreuses rivales, surtout celle que tu ne peux pas voir là, Mélanie. Mais bon, vu comment il te dévore du regard je pense que tu as une longueur d'avance, affirma ma meilleure amie.

-Oui, répondis-je simplement.

Puis elle me fixa de ses grands yeux bleu foncés avec une certaine lueur dans le regard. Et ce qu'elle venait de dire, commença seulement à être analyser par mon cerveau.

-Attends, quoi ?!

-Lapsus révélateur princesse, lapsus révélateur.

Je voulais répliquer quelque chose, mais Jack se posa à mes côtés et je me tus, lançant un regard noir à Myriam en lui montrant un bracelet, pour qu'elle se rappelle que je sortais avec Nathan.

-Il est moche ton bijoux de toute façon, marmonna-t-elle, il a pas de goût.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Jack en souriant et en observant la chaînette.

-Son abrutit de copain, répondit Myriam en tendant la main vers lui, je suis enchantée de te connaître.

-Jack, répondit-il.

-Myriam.

Puis, l'esprit de l'hiver se mit à observer doucement mon poignet en grimaçant :

-Qu'est ce que vous avez tous contre ce bracelet ! M'exclamais-je soudainement en grognant.

**Point de vue Jack**

Son copain. Son copain. Pourquoi fallait-il que ses mots n'arrêtent pas de résonner dans ma tête ? Je commençais à fixer le bijoux qu'elle portait et sentit un tiraillement douloureux dans le creux de mon estomac.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez tous contre ce bracelet !

Son bijoux en question,était plaqué or, possédait une grande largeur, des strass de couleurs rouges et vertes ainsi que d'énormes fleurs. Il était hideux, mais là n'était pas réellement le problème... Je la regardais droit dans les yeux en soupirant.

-C'est trop flash, on dirait les truc pour les filles plutôt superficielles, pour les garces, plaça sèchement Myriam.

Anna allait répliquer mais je la coupais :

-Je pense qu'un petit bracelet en argent t'irait mieux, c'est plus discret et c'est plus... toi.

Elle ne répondit pas, se décidant de ne plus adresser la parole, ni à moi, ni à sa meilleure amie, se logeant dans un grand silence pendant les deux heures de littératures.

Et puis quand la sonnerie retentit, elle partit, sans plus attendre, et je ne comprenais vraiment rien à ce qui venait de se passer. Je m'apprêtais à la suivre, mais une fille me barra la route.

-Salut je m'appelle Mélanie.

-Jack, répondis-je en souriant.

C'était une adolescente aux cheveux blonds platines, aux yeux noisettes fortement maquillés et aux lèvres rouges sangs. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais elle devait avoir quelques centimètres de plus qu'Anna, maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai qu'elle est vraiment petite Anna. Je souris intérieurement en revoyant son visage terrorisée quand je l'avais emmené dans les airs.

-Tu veux venir avec nous dehors ? On va faire un tour en ville vu qu'on a perm, on pourrait te montrer les environs.

-Désolée ! Plaça soudainement Myriam en agrippant mon bras, mais il doit absolument retrouver Anna, alors une autre fois.

Sur ceux elle me tira rapidement et un peu plus loin, nous rejoignis une pièce appelé foyer et elle se posa à la table d'un jeune homme aux yeux bridés du nom de Loan, un paquet de cartes à la main.

-Ne t'approches pas de Mélanie et de ses potes, râla la jeune femme en attachant ses cheveux bruns dans un chignon, ce sont des garces, tout ce qu'elles veulent c'est ruiner la vie des autres.

Le visage du garçon, Loan se ferma et je fronçais les sourcils en m'asseyant :

-Comment ça ?

-Elles ont fait croire à tout le monde que j'étais une prostituée, en quelque sorte. Et que Loan était gay.

-Et Anna ? Demandais-je rapidement.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle, rigola-t-elle alors que je tournais la tête en rougissant, tu sais, avant on était pas dans le même lycée, elle a fait sa seconde général ailleurs. Et quand elle est arrivée, elle a fait taire toutes ses rumeurs, et elle a fait face à Mélanie. Elle lui a gueulé dessus devant tout le monde !

Je souris en imaginant Anna s'énerver, alors que Myriam me racontait en détail tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

**Point de vue Myriam**

_Flash back_

-Pourquoi tout le monde nous dévisage ?

Je regardais doucement Anna et baissais la tête, les larmes aux yeux déjà.

-Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi.

Elle me fixa avec incompréhension et je lui expliquais rapidement la situation alors qu'on se rangeait devant notre classe, tout les élèves étaient déjà réuni, et Mélanie draguait ouvertement le copain d'une fille qui était juste derrière nous et qui elle aussi, commençait à pleurer.

-Je vais me la faire, plaça-t-elle soudainement en observant la fille derrière moi.

Elle plaça sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescente et sur la mienne et nous attribua un clin d'œil :

-Observez.

Le garçon aux cheveux bruns essayait désespérément de se débarrasser de cette garce, mais elle restait accrochée à lui tel un tube de colle, et c'est là qu'Anna est intervenu et que j'ai regardé la scène.

-Tu ne vois pas que tu l'emmerdes ?! S'était-elle écriée.

La glus finit par le relâcher et le jeune homme s'enfuit pour s'expliquer avec sa copine qui le fit taire pour observer ce qui se passait.

-Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

-Tu ne vois pas que t'emmerdes tout le monde ici ?

-De quoi je me mêle ! Avait-elle rétorqué.

-Tu trouves ça marrant de faire courir des rumeurs sur les gens ? De voler les copains des autres ? De parler bêtes et de te moquer ouvertement des gens ?

Il y eut un silence, et Mélanie commença à rire nerveusement :

-Mais ta gueule, avait-elle fini par dire.

-C'est tout ce que tu sais dire ? Tu n'as pas d'autres arguments ? Plaça sèchement Anna, tu n'as pas d'amis ici, et personne ne t'aime pauvre conne. Même tes sous fifres là, ne te supportes pas. Et si j'étais toi j'arrêtais tout de suite de raconter des conneries sur mes amis, et sur tout les gens qui sont ici, parce que je te jure que...

-Que quoi, l'avait-elle couper, tu vas me frapper ?

-Ah ça non, sourit Anna, je vais te détruire. Faire courir des rumeurs, monter les gens contre les autres, tu n'es pas la seule à savoir faire ça, et crois moi, je suis très douée là dedans.

Anna ne mentait pas quand elle disait ça. Elle avait déjà plusieurs fois, au collège, briser des filles comme Mélanie, et parfois j'avoue que ça m'effrayait plus qu'autre chose.

-Approches toi une seule fois de mes amis, d'une seule personne qui est dans cette classe, et tu es morte Mélanie Morel.

La peste face à Anna avait finit par craqué, elle avait levé la main pour gifler Anna, mais je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, et elle non plus d'ailleurs ne le sait toujours pas, mais elle a arrêté son geste et la repoussé au loin. Assez fort pour que la fille en question tombe sur le sol.

Et puis je me suis mis à applaudir, suivit de la fille à mes côtés et de toute la classe. Et depuis, plus personne n'a cru les conneries qu'on disait sur moi, et surtout, plus personne n'a eut peur de défier Mélanie.

_Fin du Flash Back._

**Point de vue Jack**

-Elle est juste incroyable, avais-je fini par dire.

-Qui est incroyable ?

Je me retournais pour faire face à un jeune homme qui était totalement l'opposé de moi. Des cheveux bruns foncés, une peau bronzé, des yeux sombres... Et malheureusement je le reconnaissais très bien.

-Qui est ce qui est incroyable ? Rajouta la fille blonde à ses côtés.

Et je venais de comprendre un truc très simple, mais la fille que j'avais fais tombé au sol, était enfaîte Mélanie.

-Ta merveilleuse petite amie, pesta soudainement Myriam.

-Ah, oui, répondit le brun en se posant à notre table.

-Je vais restée, il ne fait pas beau dehors, sourit la blondasse en s'asseyant à son tour.

-Il neige, commentais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je déteste la neige, soupira-t-elle, le soleil c'est mieux.

Vas te brûler avec ton soleil !

-Où est Anna ? Demanda Nathan.

-Là.

Je me retournais pour apercevoir la jeune femme avec les yeux pleins de colère et le visage complètement fermé. Le brun se leva pour l'embrasser mais elle l'évita habillement.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ?

-C'est mon amie, pesta-t-il.

-Elle a fait du mal à Loan et à Myriam, je m'en fiche qu'elle te tourne autour mais je refuse qu'elle se pose à leur table comme si de rien était. Alors si tu veux rester avec elle, tu l'embarques et tu t'en vas.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de faire la porte parole, Loan et Myriam ne se sont même pas plaint, rétorqua Nathan.

-On ne se plaint pas par respect pour Anna, souligna Loan, parce qu'on ne veut pas que vous vous disputiez.

-C'est toi qui n'a pas de respect pour eux ! Vociféra Anna.

Et puis Mélanie commença à répandre de fausses larmes salées sur ses joues :

-Je pensais... que vous pourriez me pardonner.

**Point de vue Anna**

-Bravo, rouspéta mon petit ami.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, il faudrait un jour qu'il sache faire la différence entre le vrai et le faux.

Au final, il l'entraîna au loin, et je piquais sa place :

-Un jeu de carte ?

-Ouais ! S'exclamèrent mes deux meilleurs amis en parfaite harmonie.

-Tu étais partit où, murmura Jack à mon oreille.

Je lui lançais un regard noir, et ne lui répondis pas.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

-On en a pour deux minutes, déclarais-je en lui agrippant le bras.

Je le tirais jusque dans une cour extérieur, là où je pourrais trouver le moins de monde possible.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis ?

-Dis quoi ? Répéta-t-il hébétée.

-Que je suis une fille adoptée.

Le garçon face à moi se figea brusquement :

-Comment tu...

-Pourquoi ! Hurlais-je.

Après un long silence à chercher ses mots, il passa la main dans ses cheveux et finit tout de même par me répondre.

-Parce que tu ne devais pas savoir.

-Tu aurais du me le dire ! Tu aurais du me dire toute la vérité ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tout ça représente pour moi ?!

-Bien sur que non ! Pesta-t-il en élevant la voix, comment veux tu que je le sache alors que tu caches toutes tes émotions ? Alors que tu refuses qu'on t'atteigne ?!

-C'est une chose que tu aurais du voir, soulignais-je plus bas cette fois, c'est une chose que toi, surtout toi, tu devrais comprendre.

**Point de vue Jack**

-J'ai temps de fois voulu savoir ce que je faisais là, et ce que tu m'as caché, c'était la vérité sur moi.

Je me raidis en comprenant maintenant à quel point c'était important pour elle, elle voulait comprendre pourquoi elle existait, pourquoi était-elle ici, quel était son destin. Et je lui avais caché. Moi, alors que je savais à quel point ça faisait mal de ne pas comprendre ce pourquoi on était là.

-C'était dans ton intérêt, essayais-je.

-Laisses tombé, soupira Anna, c'est impossible de faire confiance à quelqu'un de toute façon.

-Anna...

-Ça se trouve enfaîte tout ça c'est juste mon imagination.

Je ne répondis pas, la regardant de travers.

-Enfaîte, rien n'est vrai. Rien n'est réel.

Mon cœur se serra déjà, alors que j'essayais d'encaisser les mots.

-Et tu n'existes pas.

Je baissais la tête et la laissais s'en aller, me posant au sol quelque instant encore étourdit par tout ça, mon cœur était entrain de se compresser sur lui même, et mes poumons s'autodétruisaient jusqu'à m'empêcher de respirer.

-Notre petit Jack est entrain de tomber amoureux...

Je levais rapidement les yeux pour observer un visage que je connaissais par cœur maintenant.

-Toi... marmonnais-je en serrant les dents.

**Point de vue Anna**

_-Je pense qu'un petit bracelet en argent t'irait mieux, c'est plus discret et c'est plus... toi. _

Je laissais tomber ma tête contre le mur et grognais, il me connaissait déjà trop, alors que cela ne faisait même pas deux jours. Un week-end enfaîte. Je revoyais juste quelque scène dans ma tête, les moments où je les avaient aidé à emménager dans leur grande maison, à tout installer, tout ranger, et à repeindre les murs. Jack et moi avions fini par faire une bataille de peinture, et étant donné qu'il n'avait pas de pouvoir côté couleurs, j'avais été largement avantagé, et je l'avais battu.

-C'est dangereux de trop s'attacher, tu sais.

Je me redressais rapidement et observais un grand homme face à moi que je n'avais pas du tout entendu arrivé. Il portait un pantalon noir et un sweater de cette même couleur dont la capuche cachait le visage.

-Vous êtes...

-Un ami, répondit-il.

Je fronçais les sourcils et cherchais un moyen de m'enfuir sans trop me faire remarquer.

-Tiens.

Il me tendit un collier argenté en forme de croissant de Lune, et l'ouvrit doucement, laissant paraître une photographie pliée en deux.

Je l'as pris avec méfiance et la dépliais pouvant ainsi observer une femme magnifique, avec de longs cheveux châtains, de grands yeux verts et un sourire sublime.

-C'est ta mère...

Je lâchais la photo et il l'a rattrapa rapidement avant qu'elle ne touche le sol :

-Les Gardiens ne t'ont rien dit, parce qu'ils ne veulent pas que tu apprennes qui tu es réellement.

-Qui je suis ? Répétais-je.

-Toutes les réponses à tes questions, tout ce dont tu as le plus peur, tout est là. Dans cette photo.

-Il y a forcément une raison pour que Jack ne me l'ait pas dis.

-Parce que tu as une puissance qui pourrait les nuire. Jack surtout. Il n'aime pas perdre, et je pense que tu l'as remarqué, il ne supporterait pas que tu sois plus forte que lui.

-Il n'est pas comme ça, affirmais-je sur de moi.

-Vraiment ?

L'inconnu plaça dans ma main le médaillon de Lune et la jolie photo, disparaissant rapidement. Il avait réussi à me mettre le doute dans mon esprit. Et rien que pour cela, je le haïssais.

**Point de vue Jack**

-Pitch ! J'aurais du me douter que c'était toi !

Je me levais pour me jeter sur lui, mais il disparu et réapparu juste derrière moi, m'envoyant au sol.

-Quel dommage, que tu sois beaucoup plus faible sans ton bâton.

Je serrais les points en me relevant, alors qu'il souriait prêt à me réduire en bouillis.

Le croque mitaine balança une fumée noire, que j'évitais en sautant sur le côté avant d'essayer de l'atteindre et de lui balancer mon point dans la figure, mais il m'évita et me renvoya au loin laissant ma tête cogner durement contre le béton.

**Point de vue Anna**

-Où est Jack ?

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de regarder mes cartes.

_Jack est en danger._

Jack a des pouvoirs, pensais-je intérieurement, il n'a en aucun cas besoin de moi.

_Jack est en danger de mort._

J'essayais d'ignorer ce message, mais le mot mort résonnait tellement fort dans ma tête que je ne pu l'empêcher de sonner comme une affreuse mélodie. Rapidement, je posais mes cartes sur la table et commençais à courir vers la cour extérieur, sentant mon cœur battre à tout rompre.

-Jack ! M'écriais-je en le voyant au sol.

Je courais vers lui et secouais son corps dans tout les sens.

-Jack, Jack !

Je plaçais ma main tremblante contre sa nuque, essayant de trouver un battement, mais je n'entendis rien, c'était le calme mort.

-Non, non, non... T'es immortel.

Mais il ne réagit pas, ne bougeant pas un seul membre de son corps.

-Bordel t'es immortel ! M'écriais-je en le giflant.

Et puis j'entendis un toussotement agréable et toute souffrance en moi se stoppa net quand il se redressa. Je lui sautais directement au cou, laissant mes yeux verts s'humidifier alors qu'il encerclait ma taille de ses mains.

-Je suis désolée, souriais-je en m'écartant.

Il me fixa droit dans les yeux, une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Le questionnais-je.

-Pitch, répondit-il, la même personne qui est venu te parler pour t'avouer tes origines.

-Ce n'était pas Pitch.

-Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il en se relevant avec mon aide.

-Je connais sa voix et je peux t'assurer que ce n'était pas la sienne.

**Point de vue Jack**

-Combien de temps ?

-Jack ! Riposta-t-elle, tu m'as demandé ça il y a seulement une minute, l'heure ne va pas si vite que ça !

-Combien de temps ? Répétais-je.

-Il reste encore 48 minutes, nous ne sommes ici que depuis 7 minutes.

-Qu'est ce que c'est long ! Murmurais-je.

Je laissais tomber ma tête contre la table qui me servait de pupitre, fermant les yeux pendant environs dix minutes, au moins.

-Combien de temps ?

-47 minutes Jack.

-ARG.

-Ouvrez vos livre page 112, récita le professeur tel un automate.

Anna s'exécutait et je la regardais, avant d'avoir une soudaine illumination :

-Tu as passé dix-sept ans là dedans !

-Quatorze ans, corrigea-t-elle, et ce n'est pas fini. Après il faut faire des études supérieurs, et ensuite boulot.

-Boulot et efficacité... grognais-je, moi c'est plutôt boule de neige et liberté.

-On a pas tous la chance d'être immortel et détaché de la société.

Je haussais les épaules, rien n'était facile, immortel ou pas.

-Qu'est ce que vous étudiez là ? Demandais-je.

-La monté du nazisme en Allemagne.

-Oh Lune toute puissante, m'exclamais-je en laissant ma tête s'écraser une nouvelle fois sur le pupitre.

-C'est important de connaître les erreurs du passé, essaya-t-elle pour m'encourager, on évite de les refaire ensuite.

-Je ne pense pas, répondis-je, cela permet à certains de s'inspirer, et à d'autres de vouer une haine contre certaine personne comme les allemands.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite :

-Il ne faut pas enterrer le passé.

Un silence s'installa avant que je ne le coupe rapidement :

-Combien de temps ?

-44 minutes.

-Laissez moi partir... marmonnais-je.

-On s'y habitue, rigola-t-elle.

-Je veux voler.

-Oh non, répliqua-t-elle.

-On s'y habitue, répondis-je ironiquement.

Elle me lança un coup de coude et puis le professeur commença à perdre patience :

-Si mon cour ne vous intéresse pas, vous pouvez sortir !

-Sérieux ?! M'exclamais-je en me levant.

Anna m'agrippa par le bras, mais c'était déjà trop tard :

-Deux heures de colles.

**Point de vue Anna**

-Encore, racontes à nouveau !

-Bunny ! M'indignais-je, ça doit faire trois fois que je te le dis maintenant.

-Une dernière, s'il te plais ! Juste une.

Je levais les yeux aux ciel et commençais à lui raconter une quatrième fois, avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme qu'avant :

-Et là, le prof a dit : Deux heures de colles.

L'ancien Lapin se mit à partir dans un nouveau fou rire incontrôlable, alors que Jack avait les bras croisés et se retenait de lui sauter à la gorge.

-J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour voir ta tête !

-Ne rigoles pas ! Je dois venir samedi aussi ! Comme si tout le reste des jours ne suffisaient pas !

Mais ça ne fut qu'amplifier le fou rire du Lapin de pâque et Jack finit par craquer, lui envoyant un jet de glace pour lui coller les lèvres.

-Nord je t'en supplie ! S'exclama le garçon, laisses moi rester là.

-Quelqu'un doit veiller sur Anna.

-Mais elle peut rester ici !

-Non, je ne peux pas, répondis-je, mes parents me tueraient.

-On a juste a les endormir pendant deux, trois... ans, proposa l'esprit de l'hiver.

-Jack, c'est ignoble de faire ça ! Gémit Fée.

-Parce que m'obliger à rester enfermer dans une prison c'est pas ignoble ! Siffla le garçon.

J'enfilais ma veste et attrapais mon sac avant de me diriger vers la porte.

-Anna, où...

-Je ne t'oblige pas à venir avec moi au lycée, le coupais-je en me retournant, je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre seule. Si ça t'ennuie reste ici, je ne t'en voudrais pas, je comprend parfaitement. Tu es libre, et c'est normal que tu veuilles le rester.

Je lui attribuais un sourire avant de continuer :

-Mes parents vont s'inquiéter, et j'ai encore des devoirs à faire. A plus !

Et je sortis, sentant un liquide froid s'écouler le long de mes joues, il était libre. C'était égoïste de ma part de le retenir pour ma propre protection. Égoïste de le garder parce qu'il me faisait me sentir vivante.

**Point de vue Jack**

-Anna !

Je m'apprêtais à courir la rejoindre, mais Nord me barra soudainement la route.

-Jack il faut qu'on parle.

-On parlera après, pestais-je.

-Jack, ajouta Fée en se posant à côté du grand barbu, Anna doit parler avec ses parents.

-Justement, soupirais-je, elle a besoin de moi.

-Non, Jack, elle a besoin d'être seule.

-Personne n'a besoin d'être seule, rétorquais-je sèchement.

-Jack, s'indigna Bunny, il faut qu'on parle d'un ennemi autre que Pitch.

Je me retournais pour lui faire face, les yeux légèrement stupéfait et serrais les points. C'était probablement l'idiot qui avait monté Anna contre moi...

-Faites vites alors.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

**Retour vers le passé**

_-Comment t'appelles tu ?_

_-Cylian. Et toi ?_

_-Néona._

_Ils se sourirent, et leurs cœurs laissa place à la joie d'une nouvelle rencontre, à la naissance d'un sentiment étrange, qui venait de fleurir juste par un regard, qui venait de fleurir, juste avec un sourire. Depuis le jour, ou ce nouveau jeune homme s'était installé dans son village Néona sentait son cœur chavirer à chaque instant, elle sentait son être ne réclamer qu'une chose. Il l'avait sauver d'une routine qui lui pourrissait l'intérieur, d'une vie qui la tuait silencieusement. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, elle vivait. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer tout les soirs, et une lueur s'était rallumée dans ses yeux. Tout comme il semblait, lui aussi vivre à nouveau. C'était comme s'ils étaient destinés. Malheureusement, la vie n'est pas toujours celle que l'on veut._

**Quelque années plus tard**

**Point de vue ?**

_-Vas-t-en !_

_Je regardais mon mari, complètement effrayée et finis par l'écouter fuyant la maison de flamme qui avait été la mienne. Tout ne paraissait plus que cendre déjà, et la jolie maisonnette n'était plus qu'un gigantesque monstre de feu. _

_Mais je savais déjà, malgré tout ce que je pourrais faire, que je ne m'en sortirais pas vivante. Alors je fis ce que toute mère aurait fait, ce que toute femme ferait pour sauver son enfant. Je déposais le bambin devant la première porte venue et fuyais dans la direction opposé parce que je savais qu'il me suivrait. Je courais à en perdre halène entrant dans une forêt des plus terrifiantes et sans arriver une seule fois à me repérer. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, ma vie dépendait de cette course folle à laquelle je m'étais basée. Pour survivre_ _pensais-je encore. Au fil et à mesure que mes pas se faisaient plus lourds, les larmes s'enfuyaient toutes seules de mes yeux, embrouillant ma vue me rendant un court instant aveugle. Ce moment suffit pour ne pas voir la racine d'arbre qui traînait là et je m'effondrais au sol et quand je me retournais son visage était là._

_-Il ne viendra pas te sauver Néona. C'est trop tard. Il est mort, et c'est ton tour maintenant._

_Cette voix m'installa terreur et frayeur et tout mes membres cessèrent en cet instant de rester en place. Les gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur mon front alors que je fermais les yeux. Je n'avais aucune chance de m'en sortir._

_-NON, hurlais-je alors qu'il tendait la main vers moi._

_-Dis moi, où elle est et je te laisserais en vie._

_Son visage sombre se posa sur moi, et je me redressais, gardant le peu de fierté qu'il me restait._

_-Vas au diable._

_-Je pense que tu vas y aller avant moi, ricana l'homme face à moi._

_Et il abattit sa main sur moi._

**Retour dans le présent**

**Point de vue Anna**

Je me réveillais en sursaut, venant de réaliser quelque chose d'incroyablement important. Tout ces cauchemar, tout ces mauvais rêves, ce n'était pas moi qui était chassé. Non, c'était elle, c'était ma mère ! Je passais la main dans mes cheveux et partais prendre une douche, n'arrivant cependant pas à me vider l'esprit. Ma mère avait été assassiné, et je ne savais pas ce qu'était devenu mon père, je ne savais même pas à quoi il ressemblait, mais j'avais un espoir dans le cœur. Un espoir qu'il soit encore en vie.

J'enfilais une robe beige avec une ceinture brune, des collants, plaçais un peu de mascara, et séchais rapidement mes cheveux. Je déjeunais tranquillement, me brossais les dents, mis ma veste et mes chaussures brunes assortit à mes vêtements, attrapais mon sac et sortit faisant rapidement la bise à mes parents.

-Jack ?! M'étonnais-je en le voyant devant le pallier.

Il était habillé d'une chemise blanche, légèrement entrouverte, d'une jolie veste veste bleu clair assortit à ses yeux dont la capuche était rabattu sur ses oreilles, d'un jeans noir de la même couleur que son nouveau sac en bandoulière et il avait accompagné le tout d'une grosse écharpe en laine.

-Qui t'a habillé ?

Ce fut la première chose qui me traversa l'esprit, même si ce n'était pas très amicale, je l'avoue.

-Nord a été péché ça dans un magasine.

-Ça te vas vachement bien, répondis-je en souriant.

Il détourna la tête avant de me regarder de haut en bas et je venais de saisir qu'il avait dans sa main, un long bâton de bois.

-Non, c'est hors de question.

Mais il commença par me porter sans mon autorisation et nous nous envolions dans les airs.

-Jack je te déteste ! hurlais-je en agrippant mes mains à sa chemise et en enfonçant ma tête dans son torse.

Ce qui m'étonnait, fut qu'il ne rit même pas, resserrant simplement sa prise autour de moi.

-Tu en a voulu à tes parents adoptifs ?

-Non, répondis-je en secouant la tête les yeux toujours fermés, ça ne m'atteint pas vraiment, je crois que je ne réalise pas encore.

-Tu devrais ouvrir les yeux.

Je secouais négativement la tête.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je te tiens.

-Non, rétorquais-je.

-Tu crois que je te fais une blague ?

-Tu ne m'aurais pas embarqué de force si s'en était pas une, c'est juste pour te moquer de moi encore.

-Tout vas bien se passer, je te le jure. Allez ouvres les yeux.

Je m'exécutais, et levais la tête pour le regarder lui, mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à baisser les yeux vers le sol.

-Anna.

Je fixais ses grands yeux bleus et mon cœur se calma quand il me sourit tendrement :

-Tu dois croire en moi.

Je hochais la tête et la tourna vers devant, regardant ainsi tout le paysage qui se déroulait sous nos yeux, et il fallait l'avouer, même si c'était terrifiant, c'était agréable à voir. C'était tout simplement magnifique, et étrangement détendant. Mais je me demande si le fait que ce soit paisible ne soit pas seulement du à lui.

-Merci... murmura-t-il.

-De ? Demandais-je les yeux rivés sur la forêt après en.

-De me faire confiance.

-Non, le corrigeais-je, merci à toi.

Je sentis son regard me transpercer mais je préférais garder mon visage vers l'extérieur, loin de lui en tout cas. Je n'aimais pas vraiment le battement rapide de mon cœur qui m'envahissait.

-Je souris pour de vrai. Maintenant.

**Point de vue Jack**

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire à sa réplique, et de sentir mon cœur battre à la chamade, elle venait d'avouer que je la faisais sourire, et ça ça valait tout l'or du monde.

-Accroches toi ! Lui criais-je.

Elle s'exécuta en hurlant alors que je fis une pirouette dans les airs et continuais à avancer beaucoup plus vite. Puis je la déposais dans une ruelle sombre, prêt du lycée cherchant un regard qu'elle cachait par ses cheveux.

-Anna... ça va ?

Elle se mit dos à moi et pris une grande inspiration.

-Je te laisse deux secondes.

-Deux... secondes, répétais-je.

-Deux secondes pour déguerpir avant que je ne te tus, s'écria-t-elle en me sautant dessus pour me chatouiller.

Je réussis tant bien que mal à me débarrasser de ses mains et partit en courant, délaissant mon bâton sachant que Bunny viendrait le récupérer, pénétrant dans le grand bâtiment grisâtre.

-Jack ! Reviens ici !

Mais la situation me faisait plus rire qu'autre chose, et je courais me planquer derrière une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns.

-Myriam, elle veut me tuer.

-Qu'est ce que t'as fais ce pauvre garçon pour que tu veuilles sa mort ? Plaisanta la jeune femme.

-Il... il...

Je lui tirais la langue du dos de Myriam et elle poussa un « oh » d'indignement.

-Il... ? Continua sa meilleure amie.

-Il m'a obligé à grimper sur le toit alors que tu sais à quel point j'ai le vertige !

-Bien joué Jack.

-Eh, rouspéta-t-elle, c'est moi ta meilleure amie, c'est moi que tu dois soutenir !

Loan se plaça à côté d'Anna et mit sa main sur ses épaules, ce qui eut, je ne sais pourquoi, le don de calmer directement toute joie de moi.

-Et bien moi, je me met de son côté.

Myriam saisit mon bras, et je surpris Anna entrain de me lancer un regard noir.

-Très bien alors c'est la guerre, déclara Myriam.

-Ou là, attendez, commenta Anna, hors de question que je serve de pilier de jalousie.

-Jalousie ? Répétais-je sans comprendre les sens de ce mot.

-Loan ne supporte pas qu'un autre garçon approche Myriam, et Myriam ne supporte pas qu'une autre fille approche Loan.

-N'importe quoi ! Pestèrent les deux adolescents en stéréo.

Anna ricanait dans son coin, parfaitement heureuse de son coup puisqu'elle s'en frottait carrément les mains.

-Moi, ce que je trouve marrant, c'est la façon dont Jack et toi vous vous regardez. On voit tout de suite qu'il y a quelque chose de très fort entre vous.

-De très fort ?

Anna et Myriam tournèrent le regard pour apercevoir le garçon brun du nom de Nathan.

-En amitié évidemment ! Rajouta Myriam.

-On peut parler Anna ?

Elle hocha la tête et ils s'éclipsèrent me laissant serré les points, je haïssais ce gars.

-Tu aimes le chocolat ?

-Quoi ? M'étonnais-je en fixant des yeux bleus.

-Tu aimes le chocolat ?

-Euh... oui.

-La vanille ?

-Oui.

-La chantilly ? me questionna Myriam.

-J'adore ! M'exclamais-je.

-Les petits poids ?

-Ah non.

-Les spaghettis ?

-Ouais.

-Anna ?

-Oui.

Je me figeais brusquement alors qu'elle souriait.

-C'est une très bonne amie, commentais-je.

**Point de vue Anna**

-Je voudrais que t'arrêtes de tourner autour de ce type.

Je ne répondis ma, me contentant de baisser les yeux vers le sol, il fallait juste que je reste forte et calme. Il fallait juste que je ne m'énerve pas.

-Il te drague ouvertement, et ça je ne peux pas le supporter.

-Nathan, plaçais-je ne redressant la tête, Mélanie te drague ouvertement et je ne dis rien.

-Mélanie ne me drague pas.

-Jack non plus.

-Vraiment ?

-C'est un grand enfant, répondis-je plus pour lui que pour moi, ce qui l'intéresse c'est l'amusement et la liberté.

Et il est immortel. Ce mot venait de me frapper en pleins cœur. Je ne l'avais pas réaliser. Pire encore, je l'avais carrément oublié.

-Tu m'aimes encore ?

Je fixais Nathan dans les yeux et hochais la tête, sentant que mes yeux s'humidifiaient légèrement. Le brun me serra contre lui et je reposais ma tête contre son torse en fermant les yeux. Je n'aimais pas Nathan, et ça j'en étais sur, mais... il m'aimait, il était attaché à moi. Et je pouvais être avec lui.

**Point de vue Jack**

-Peut-importe, la coupais-je avant qu'elle n'ajoute un seul mot, regardes la. Elle est amoureuse de ce type.

Et même si, je ne pouvais rester avec elle. Anna vieillirait et pas moi, elle mourrait et pas moi. Et ça je ne pourrais certainement pas le supporter.

La sonnerie empêcha la jeune femme de continuer à parler, elle allait s'en aller, mais je fini par lui agripper le bras :

-Ne lui dites rien...

Les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête, alors que Myriam avait une certaine lueur dans le regard que j'eus beaucoup de mal à expliquer.

Mais je laissais rapidement tombé, me focalisant sur la journée qui allait se dérouler trop lentement à mon goût, parce que même si j'adorais les moments que je passais avec Anna, il y avait aussi les fois où je devais supporter l'abrutit qui lui servait de mec. Et les cours évidemment.

-Jack, est ce que vous pensez que nous sommes libre ?

Je fixais le vieux professeur de philosophie droit dans les yeux, avant de chercher une quelconque aide chez ma voisine.

-Restes toi même, murmura Anna, contentes toi de dire ce que tu penses.

-Jack ?

-Je pense, dis-je doucement, que pour être libre il faut avoir une vie sans règles, sans responsabilités, sans attache réelle à quelque chose.

**Point de vue Anna**

-... sans attache réelle à quelque chose.

Je sentis mon cœur se compresser légèrement, provoquant une certaine douleur dans tout mon être. Être attaché était-ce réellement une liberté perdue ?

-Et vous Anna ?

Je fixais le vieil homme, et inspirais profondément :

-Je pense que parfois il faut savoir renoncer à sa liberté, suive les règles de la société, et prendre ses responsabilités d'adulte en main.

Le philosophe se contenta de changer de victime en souriant, alors que Jack me fixait de ses yeux glacials :

-Tu n'es pas encore une adulte.

-Mais je vais le devenir, rétorquais-je brusquement.

-Tu pourrais demander une faveur à l'homme de la Lune, chuchota-t-il après un silence.

-Tout le monde doit grandir, Jack Frost, marmonnais-je en serrant les dents.

-Ce n'est pas obligatoire, pesta-t-il.

-Pour toi, ça ne l'est pas. Pour toutes les personnes ici, si.

-Tu pourrais être comme moi.

-Pourquoi faire ? Soulignais-je, m'amuser toute la journée ?

-Exact, et pour être libre.

-Je suis libre.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, rétorqua l'esprit.

-Je suis libre de mes choix. Et je veux grandir. Je veux laisser une trace dans ce monde, à ma manière...

Jack ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser les yeux vers le sol, mais après un long silence à jouer avec ses doigts, il ouvrit finalement la bouche :

-Tu pourrais rester avec moi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Point de vue Anna**

J'avais pénétré dans ma chambre avec cette horrible douleur qui me torturait la poitrine sans s'arrêter. Avec ce sentiment affreux d'être totalement perdue. Pourquoi depuis que j'avais vu ce garçon, j'avais d'horribles crampes ? Pourquoi j'avais autant mal ? J'étais terriblement en colère et triste aussi, sans savoir même pourquoi. Je pris la lampe sur ma table de nuit et la balançais contre le mur, la laissant s'éclater en plusieurs morceaux qui se rependirent au sol. Puis je jetais un grand coup de pied dans cette même table qui se renversa. L'énorme douleur qui me brûlait de l'intérieur me paru moins présente à chacun des objets détruits. Mais après elle devenait en réalité plus vive encore.

Je fermais les yeux, priant pour que je puisse respirer à nouveau, j'avais tant de fois rêvé d'une liberté telle que celle que Jack m'offrait, c'est vrai. Mais je ne pouvais pas, accepter de vivre encore plus longtemps. Je supportais déjà cette vie, gardant le mal de tout au fond de moi, cacher au creux de mon ventre. Je ne souhaitais pas devenir éternelle et devoir supporter cette douleur encore, et encore, et encore...

-C'est un choix bien triste qu'est l'immortalité.

Je me redressais rapidement, reculant pour apercevoir une silhouette sombre tranquillement installé sur mon lit.

-Comment êtes vous rentré ici ?

-Je n'ai nullement envie de répondre.

Sa voix grave me fit frissonner, reconnaissant parfaitement le son musical de ses mots.

-Sortez de chez moi, rétorquais-je.

-Pas avant d'avoir récupérer ce qui m'appartient, pesta-t-il en se levant.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez.

-Ta mère et ton père m'ont dérobé quelque chose que je veux à tout pris récupérer.

Je le fixais droit dans les yeux, et reculais quelque peu, dirigeant mes pas vers mon bureau.

-Dégagez d'ici.

L'ombre me sauta littéralement dessus, et j'attrapais la première chose qui me passait sous la main pour lui écraser sur la tête, mais il évita habilement le dictionnaire, serrant ses doigts autour de mes poignets.

-AU SECOURS ! Hurlais-je.

Il couvrit ma bouche de ses doigts froids et j'essayais tant bien que mal de lui envoyer un coup de pied, ou bien de le mordre mais il réussit à m'empêcher tout mouvement.

Je sentais la peur qui montait en moi alors qu'il me liait les poignets, laissant ma bouche à l'air libre :

-JACK !

**Point de vue Jack**

-_Au secours !_

_-_Vous avez entendu ça ? M'exclamais-je en me redressant rapidement.

Les autres gardiens secouèrent la tête, mais cela m'importait peu, j'avais juste saisi mon long bâton de bois et m'étais envolé par la fenêtre sans leur donner la moindre explication.

-_Jack !_

**Point de vue Anna**

-Lâchez moi, lâchez moi !

-Cesses de gigoter, tu m'exaspères.

Les larmes aux yeux, je fixais l'inconnu avec rage, alors que mon corps fut soulevé.

-Je vous interdis de me toucher ! M'écriais-je en essayant de le faire lâcher prise.

Mais il resserra sa poigne, ne faisant en aucun cas attention à mes protestations :

-Relâches là tout de suite.

Mes pieds purent à nouveau sentir le sol dur, alors que la personne à mes côtés ne tenait plus que bras droit.

-Jack Frost, souligna l'inconnu en s'inclinant.

J'étais étrangement rassuré par la présence du blondinet, même si je savais qu'il n'avait aucune chance, surtout si l'ennemi se décidait à attaquer.

-Je vais partir dans ce cas, souligna la silhouette en détachant mes cordes.

-Quoi ? M'étonnais-je.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus, puisqu'il disparut, et dès que sa prise autour de mon bras mourut, je m'effondrais au sol, mes jambes tremblantes ne pouvant plus tenir mon propre poids.

-Anna !

Des bras froids entourèrent mon corps et je sanglotais légèrement, de soulagement peut-être. Mes mains ne pouvaient plus rester en place, mon cœur paressait exploser sous ses battement et la sueur sur mon front était visible.

-J'ai eu tellement peur... murmurais-je en me collant un peu plus à lui.

-Je suis là, je suis là.

Après un long moment à me calmer, je reculais et sortis un mouchoir de ma poche, essuyant mon visage le plus dignement possible avant de fixer des grands yeux bleus et un jolie sourire.

-ça vas mieux ?

Je hochais la tête, il était assis face à moi, les cheveux en bataille probablement à cause du vent, les yeux illuminées d'une lueur magnifique et les joues étrangement rougis.

Mon cœur s'accéléra à nouveau, sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, sans réellement saisir à cause de quoi. Même si je savais que j'essayais de cacher la vérité.

-Jack... chuchotais-je en baissant la tête.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour me pousser à continuer, mais voyant que je ne réagissais pas, il releva mon visage avec ses doigts, plongeant son regard dans le miens.

Il était proche, trop proche, et je pu sentir son souffle sur mon visage provoquant de nouveaux tremblements incessants dans chaque parcelles de mon corps.

-Merci, finis-je par dire.

Le jeune homme se recula, en soupirant paraissant soudainement déçu. Puis, poussé par une force étrangement invisible, je passais mes doigts sur sa joue de sorte à lui montrer une affection amicale. Enfin je crois.

Jack serra mes doigts en fermant les yeux :

-Je suis désolé.

-Quoi ? M'étonnais-je.

**Point de vue Jack**

Je ne pouvais pas résister plus longtemps, je n'y arrivais pas. J'ai approché mon visage du sien avec rapidité et profité de la situation, de son malaise à cause de l'événement qui venait de se produire pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'avais essayé d'être délicat, pour ne pas trop la brusquer, mais pour mon plus grand bonheur elle ne m'avait pas repoussé.

Je me suis retiré, et j'ai essayé de déceler une quelconque attention dans son regard, mais elle avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les yeux éparpillés et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

-Anna... ? Essayais-je.

La jeune femme recula brusquement en plaçant ses deux mains sur ses lèvres se relevant en vitesse :

-Oh putain de bordel de merde... marmonna-t-elle en passant ses doigts fins dans ses magnifiques cheveux.

-Anna je...

-Je sors avec Nathan ! S'écria-t-elle soudainement.

Elle n'aurait pas pu sortir meilleure phrase pour me bousiller le cœur.

**Point de vue Anna**

-Je ne peux pas Jack.

-Tu aimes Nathan ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu aimes Nathan ? Répéta-t-il visiblement agacé.

-Je ne te permet pas de me poser de tels questions ! Répliquais-je.

Il laissa un sourire énervé se gravé sur son visage, tout en roulant les yeux au ciel.

-Pourquoi tu sors avec ce type ?

-ça ne te regardes pas.

-Je crois que si, là maintenant, si, souligna l'esprit de l'hiver en passant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Je le regardais en serrant les points, il avait le droit de savoir. Il avait le droit.

-Parce que c'est quelqu'un qui m'est cher, qui est gentil et là pour moi.

-Mais tu ne l'aimes pas.

-Et qui est mortel, terminais-je.

-Ça, pesta-t-il soudainement, c'est vraiment dégelasse.

-Jack ! Je ne peux pas accepter l'idée de vivre éternellement ! Tu peux comprendre non ?!

-Non ! Je ne peux pas comprendre ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi !

Je me figeais brusquement, sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux :

-Ma famille, mes amis, toute ma vie est là. Si je deviens immortelle je devrais continuer à vivre, encore et ça je ne veux pas.

-Quoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Je n'aime pas vivre.

Jack s'approcha de moi en me saisissant les mains :

-Je te promet que je peux te montrer. Comment aimer, comment vivre, tout en étant libre.

Je ne répondis pas, laissant mes yeux observer deux pieds blancs.

-Je t'aime Anna.

Cette phrase me fit plus de mal qu'autre chose, et mon souffle se coupa brutalement alors que je me levais m'éloignant de lui :

-Je ne peux pas abandonner ma famille et mes amis.

-Mais moi tu peux.

-Tu pourrais aussi demander à perdre ton immortalité.

Le garçon se figea devant moi avant de froncer les sourcils :

-Et perdre mes pouvoirs ? Ma liberté ? Les enfants ?

-Ta liberté, marmonnais-je.

-Tu ne comprends pas hein...

-Tout comme tu ne me comprends pas, rétorquais-je, je suis tout aussi libre que toi.

-Tu n'es pas libre, tu es prisonnière, tu dois obéir à des règles.

-C'est ce qui s'appelle vivre avec les autres, vivre en société.

-Je n'ai pas envie de ça, s'écria-t-il, et tu n'en as pas envie non plus.

-Mais c'est comme ça qu'est le monde ! Hurlais-je en serrant les points.

-Non, c'est pas ça vivre.

-Quand on est adulte, si.

-Tu n'es pas une adulte ! Siffla le blond en s'avançant vers moi.

J'ouvrais la bouche, avant de la refermer, sentant quelque chose d'humide se former dans ma gorge et me brûler les lèvres.

-Anna, commença-t-il sur un ton plus calme, que veux tu exactement.

Je respirais calmement, ravalant difficilement ses sanglots atroces qui me dévoraient de l'intérieur.

-Je voudrais... avoir une famille avec des enfants, faire des voyages, devenir écrivain. Je voudrais vivre en étant heureuse.

Il se mordit les lèvre, et passa une main dans ses cheveux, avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre d'un geste rapide, alors que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il faisait.

-Tu n'accepteras pas de rester avec moi. Et je ne veux pas perdre ma liberté.

Je le fixais droit dans les yeux avant de lui sourire doucement :

-Je pense que c'est mieux comme ça.

Il haussa les épaules en me montrant son dos, ne me laissant plus apercevoir son visage.

-Tu viendras en cour lundi ? Lui demandais-je.

-Ne m'en demandes pas trop, je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi. Bunny ira.

-Tu vas m'ignorer ?

-C'est bien ce que tu veux non, accusa le jeune homme.

Il ne s'était toujours pas retourné, mais je pouvais tout de même entendre sa voix tremblotante et deviner que des perles salées s'effondraient sur ses pâles joues.

-Bien sur que non !

C'est là qu'il referma la fenêtre d'un coup bref la faisant claqué avant de me fixer, ses yeux océans humides.

-Tu crois que je vais rester avec toi ? A te surveiller et à te regarder grandir avec cet idiot ?! Tu crois que je vais pouvoir me taire et garder le silence ?!

-Je...

-Non, me coupa-t-il brusquement, arrêtes. Je ne suis pas toi. Je ne cache pas ce que je ressens. Je ne fais pas comme si de rien était.

-Je ne cache pas ce que je ressens ! M'exclamais-je.

Le blond passa une main sur ma joue et attrapa mes lèvres avec violence, saisissant ma main de ses doigts pour m'empêcher de m'éloigner de lui.

Quand il me lâcha enfin, je ne pu m'empêcher de lever le point prête à le gifler. Mais mon geste s'arrêta, non pas qu'il le stoppa, mais je ne pu trouver la force de le frapper. Mes doigts glissèrent jusqu'à sa nuque, attirant son visage contre le miens pour que je puisse goûter à sa bouche froide.

-Pour...Pourquoi ? Bafouilla le garçon en s'éloignant de moi.

-Parce que je t'aime.


End file.
